1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. Specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with a thermal sensor.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
For some time, electronic devices, such as computers, have included connectors to receive electronic cards. The types and capabilities of these electronic cards, such as PC cards defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), continue to expand. Future generations of electronic devices will no doubt demand greater performance from the electronic cards.
However, the heat generated by use of the PC card, or by the mere use of the electronic device, may be a concern. The heat could impair or even damage the PC card or the electronic device.
In consideration of this problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector that can prevent possible impairment of, or damage to, the electronic card or the electronic device due to the heat generated by the electronic card.
The present invention is a card connector that supports a PC card in a freely extractable manner and electrically connects the PC card and the electrical device, and is characterized in providing a detection means that detects the surface temperature of the supported PC card and a transmission means that transmits the obtained temperature information to this electrical device.
In this case, it is preferable that this transmission means transmits this temperature information to the electrical device via a transition port that electrically connects the PC card supported in this card connector and the electrical device.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector system, comprising: an electrical connector adapted to receive a mating connector; and a temperature sensor on the electrical connector for detecting a temperature of the mating connector.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector for an electronic card, comprising: a header; a frame associated with the header to guide the electronic card into engagement with said header; and a temperature sensor associated with the frame to detect a temperature of the electronic card.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector system for an electronic card, comprising: an electrical connector; a frame associated with the electrical connector; a temperature sensor associated with the frame to detect a temperature of the mating connector; and a transition board. The electrical connector and the temperature sensor are connected to the transition board.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a method of monitoring a temperature of an electronic card in an electrical connector mounted to an electronic device, comprising the steps of: sensing the temperature of the electronic card; and transmitting the temperature of the electronic card to the electronic device.